


Horizon

by Leafkisser



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafkisser/pseuds/Leafkisser
Summary: Shepard is sent to a colony that is co-species between the turians and humans to stop murders that have started happening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever posted. I hope people enjoy this as I've never written for anyone other than myself so I'm hoping that it isn't terrible.

Shepard always hated having meetings with politicians but Ambassador Donnel Udina was definitely the worst of them. From her experience with him every action he did was for himself, that it benefited others was just a happy coincidence.So as she stood in the elevator on its way up from the docking bay she couldn’t help the permanent scowl that had disfigured her features ever since she got the email on her omni-tool.

The elevator stops and the doors open to a view of the Presidium. Artificial light poured in from above through the trees that were planted around, everything was pristine on the Presidium. Usually the sight of the Presidium put a smile on her face but today was the exception as she made her way towards the embassies.

Releasing a sigh she turns left off the main street and into the embassies. An asari maiden sits at a desk in the back talking to a turian with a smile on her face as she points to her right and nods at something he says. Shepard keeps walking not really paying attention as the turian gives the asari receptionist his thanks then turns and leaves. 

“Hello and welcome to the Embassies. Is there something I can help you with?” she asks, her voice is happy and light. “No I’m fine, thank you though.” Shepard says giving the asari a slight smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “Of course.” she says with another smile.

Shepard just nods, smiles and takes a right turn from the desk and up the stairs, taking them two at a time and passing by a volus in the hallway then turns into Udina’s office and is surprised when she sees a familiar face. “Anderson? I didn’t realise you were on the citadel.” she says walking quickly to stand in front of him then salutes the Captain.

“At ease, Commander. I came because the ambassador informed me of a situation we’ve been tracking on Horizon.” he says raising his hand making Shepard relax then raise an eyebrow. “Is that the reason you called for me, Ambassador?” She asks turning her attention to Udina.

“Yes, Commander Shepard. Our co-species colony with the turians is having… problems. Anderson can fill you in more on that.” he says and Shepard turns her attention back to the Captain.” As you know Horizon is an experimental colony that was proposed by the Human and Turian governments to help ease the tensions between our two species. After the relay incident things have been less than friendly. Our two governments are hoping this colony will be a start.

“But it seems that someone has other ideas because there have been murders. So far a total of six civilians have been murdered, three of each species. It is as if someone is trying to start another war between humans and turians.” Captain Anderson says grabbing a datapad and handing it to Shepard before continuing.

“That datapad is the full case file with all the evidence collected. I wanted you to take care of this Shepard, we need this colony with the turians to go well. The Turian Hierarchy has also sent an officer to investigate so you’ll be working with him. We thought you’d be the best soldier for the job considering you’ve worked with turians before.” Anderson says making Shepard wince at the memory.

Early in her career Shepard had fought in the Skyllian Blitz and was rewarded the Star of Terra because of this she was chosen to work with a turian named Nihlus Kryik. Another ploy to get the human and turians to work together more. It had gone well enough, Nihlus was a captain in the turian fleet and they did miscellaneous assignments and for the two years they were partnered together they came to be good friends. Shepard shakes herself mentally, pulling herself from the memories of the past and into the present. “I see. Will I be able to bring a team?” she asks.

Anderson nods then says, “Yes of course. I’m sure Lieutenant Alenko and Chief Williams will be happy to assist.” Shepard simply nods, her mind still thinking about Nihlus. “Is that all sir? If so I’d like to get ready and depart as soon as possible.” she asks.

“You’re dismissed Commander and good luck. I hope you can find the person responsible.” Anderson says patting her on the shoulder, making her smile. She gives him another salute before turning on her heels and leaving.

She pulls up her omni-tool once the door closes and she sends a quick message to Kaidan and Ashley to meet her at the docking bay. Ashley is the first to respond.

_From: Ashley_  
_To: Shepard_  
_I’ve always wanted to go to Horizon. This will be fun._

Shepard pulls up her omni-tool with a smirk as she reads the message when she gets another ping and it’s Kaidan this time.

_From: Kaidan_  
_To: Shepard_  
_Who is this turian we are supposed to be meeting?_

“Oh excuse me.” Shepard says to an angry looking salarian as she accidentally bumps into him trying to move into the elevator while reading her omni-tool. “Watch where you’re going, human.” he says moving past her out of the way and she gets into the elevator, pushes the button for the docking bay then types a reply.

_To: Kaidan_  
_From: Shepard_  
_His name is Garrus Vakarian. He’s pretty big in the turian navy apparently. But I guess we will find that out._

Closing her omni-tool she lowers her arm and brings up the datapad to start reading through it. Just like Anderson had said three civilians from each species had been killed. The killer was not picky, his or her victims seemed more of convenience than actually planned. 

But they were definitely trying to send a message. All of the bodies were moved from where they were killed into a more travelled area so they would be found rather than just left to go undiscovered. A frown creases Shepard’s brow as she continues to read then huffs and saves the rest of it for later as the elevator doors open.

She steps out and walks over to Ashley and Kaidan who are already waiting for her. “Guess it’s good everything is still on the Normandy.” Ashley says as Shepard stops to stand beside her. She nods then says, “Well we should head out. The sooner we get there the sooner these murders will be stopped.” With a nod her two companions turn and board the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. Hope people enjoy this one.

Horizon was called a colony but it more closely resembled a very large city. In the beginning of the colony it was just that, a small collection of a few buildings populated by turians and humans who kept mostly to themselves. The colony was made only five years after the Relay incident in 2162 so the tensions were cooling, they weren’t overly hostile but there was still distrust. It took another year for the distrust to dissipate and soon the colonists started working together to build the amazing city it was today twenty years after the colony’s first inhabitants landed.

“Commander, we’re making our downward descent to the LZ. ETA about two minutes.” Joker says. “Alright thanks Joker.” Shepard acknowledges then stands up from her desk and turns around to smile at her hamster. “I’ll make sure to feed you everyday, Hammy.” she says as the hamster walks to the front of his tank and places his tiny paw on the glass. Shepard lifts a finger and puts it on the glass as well making Hammy squeak happily before retreating back into his small hut.

Chuckling she turns away and walks to the door where her duffel bag and rifle case are sitting and picks them up then leaves her cabin, locking the door behind her. She walks into the elevator then pushes the button for the cargo bay and the doors close as it starts moving. It stops on the crew deck, doors opening as Ashley walks in carrying her things. “Hey Ash.” Shepard says giving her a smile.

“Hey Skipper. This place is kind of amazing. I’ve never seen a colony so big before.” Ash says and Shepard nods as the doors open and they walk into the cargo bay to meet up with Kaidan already waiting by the doors. They get jostled slightly as the Normandy lands and the bay door opens letting the ramp lower to the ground. 

They walk out and are greeted by the various dock workers as they inspect the ship. A tall turian towering above the humans walks up, his icy blue eyes piercing through Shepards as he looks at her. He looks her over and flicks his mandibles in what Shepard thinks is curiosity once he sees her rifle case. She inclines her head slightly towards him flashing a smile and he returns the greeting.

“You must be Garrus Vakarian. I’m Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy. This is Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams.” She says. Shepard couldn’t help but stare at him, his silver plates and cobalt clan markings that went from one side of his head, across his nose to the other side and partially down his mandibles were striking. “Yes I’m Garrus. You and your team have been put up in a hotel for the duration of this investigation.” he says and Shepard has to forcefully suppress a shiver at his voice and she mentally curses at herself.

“Were there any new developments since I got the mission file?” Shepard asks trying to get Garrus to talk about anything to hear his voice. Garrus simply shakes his head then says, “No. The killer hasn’t killed again yet and we have no new leads as of right now. But we can discuss the case more in detail once you and your team have had a chance to put your things away.” Another shiver threatens to rattle her and Shepard just nods not trusting her voice at the moment.  


* * *

The hotel she was put in was exceptional. It had an amazing view of the city from a large picture window that spanned the entire length of the room so Shepard could watch the world pass by. After putting everything in her room Shepard met up with Ashley and Kaidan then took a skycab to the local police station where they were told to meet for a briefing. The police station was a tame thing compared to other ones she’d seen but still bigger than just a simple building with a few desks and cells.

Shepard sat in a conference room along with Ashley and Kaidan sitting to the right of her, chatting idly while they waited. The door opens and Garrus strides in with another turian that Shepard instantly recognizes. “Chellick?” She says standing up and walking over to the tan coloured turian with his white clan marks that ran along his mandibles and down his chin.

“Shepard? I didn’t know they were sending you.” he says flicking his mandibles out in a smile as he holds his hand out and shakes hers. “You two know each other?” Garrus asks Chellick who nods after releasing her hand and turning to face the other turian. “Yes we met… many years ago.” he says simply without further explanation. 

Garrus raises his browplate in confusion but doesn’t press the matter and Garrus clears his throat making Shepard look at him then asks, “I assume you and your team have read through the case files?” sounding skeptical.

Shepard frowns slightly at Garrus while Chellick and him walk to the opposite side of the conference table and sit down. “Yes, we read through it while on the way here.” Shepard says crossing her arms across her chest.

“Chellick is the captain of this police station and has been investigating this case since the beginning.” Garrus says making Shepard turn to look at him with a smirk on her face. “Captain Chellick eh? Pretty impressive from the last time I saw you.” she says making him chuckle and shrug his shoulders. 

A knock on the conference room window pulls everyone's attention to the door. Chellick waves a hand and the officer walks in, seeming to be winded while he breathes deeply. “Captain there has been a development. A witness saw a man dragging a body behind the library ten minutes ago.” he says still trying to control his breathing.

“Ten minutes ago? Why wasn’t I told of this sooner! Let’s go! Now!” Chellick shouts getting up quickly and everyone else follows him out of the room. “Well the man was stopped by the library curator and he dashed into the library and has held it hostage.” the officer says as they walk through the station.

“Since Commander Shepard is here she can just take him out with her sniper rifle and no one else has to get hurt.” the officer says turning to look at her with clear admiration in his eyes and Shepard smiles at him but it soon vanishes when a derisive chuckle comes from Garrus.

Shepard just bites her tongue to refrain from saying anything she’ll regret as she looks over to Chellick who gives her an apologetic look. She frowns and is going to decline when Ashley, apparently not able to keep quiet while Garrus laughs, speaks up.

“What’s so funny?” she asks glaring at him and making Garrus look down at Ashley in return. “Commander Shepard is the best sniper in the Alliance Navy.” Ashley says still glaring up at Garrus angrily.

“That remains to be seen.” he says simply and grosses his arms across his chest as he looks down at Ashley. Before something happens between the two of them Shepard steps in between the two, holding her hands up in surrender. “Guys there is no need to argue. It’s Captain Chellicks call.” Shepard says making Ashley huff.

“Then we should get there. Your hotel is on the way so you can get your gear.” Chellick says patting Garrus on the shoulder making him turn and leave. Chellick pulls up his omni-tool and starts typing something. “This is the location of the library. Sorry about Garrus, Shepard.” he says and she just waves her hand. “Don’t worry about it, Chellick. It’s fine.” she says and her omni-tool pings.  


* * *

“That stupid turian doesn’t know what he’s talking about Shepard.” Ash says still complaining about Garrus. Shepard sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose as the skycab stops and the door opens. Shepard steps out, followed by Kaidan and Ashley. “Just let it go, Ash. It doesn’t matter.” Shepard says exasperated.

Shepard waves to Chellick who stands beside a police cruiser. “Garrus is already in position up there." he says pointing to a building on the south facing side of the library as they walk towards a building on the west side of the library.

“Where is the subject located?” Shepard asks rolling her shoulders in preparation for shooting. “This guy isn’t very smart. It’s like he wants to be killed. He’s walking in front of the window, not trying to hide at all.” he says as they stand outside the building.

“You can set up on the roof of this building. Garrus has been informed that you are to take the shot. Just don’t kill him, we need to question him.” Chellick says and Shepard turns to leave but he stops her, “Oh before I forget here is Garrus’ comm link.” he says lifting his arm and giving her the information and she nods her thanks then walks through the doors and makes her way to the elevator.

The elevator opens to the roof and she walks to the side facing the library and kneels on the ground, removing her rifle from her back and looks through the scope to see the subject pacing erratically in the library. He flings his hands wildly as if talking to someone and she tries to read his lips but he doesn’t turn to get a close enough look.

“I’m in position but he seems… I don’t know, confused? Why isn’t he hiding he’s just out in the opening.” she asks Chellick and Garrus over comms. “It doesn’t really matter just take the shot, human.” Garrus says sounding aggravated. Shepard grinds her teeth in anger as she continues watching him pace then he slaps himself in the cheek and points at a lamp. “There is clearly something wrong.” she says getting an angry sigh from Garrus.

“We will question him once we get him back to the police station.” Chellick says and Garrus adds, “Which we can do once you take the shot. Unless you can’t make the shot. Too much of a hassle to hit a moving target?”

Shepard could feel her blood starting to boil from his constant nagging. “If we shoot him he could just cause more injury to himself or the hostages. We are here to prevent that from happening not instigate it.” she says and another angry huff comes from him before he says, “If you aren’t going to take the shot I will.” and a few seconds later a shot rings out. Shepard looks through her scope to see the subject fall while he clutches his right shoulder. She growls, pulls her eye from the scope and holsters her rifle before making her way down from the roof. She walks into the elevator and slams the button for the ground floor then crosses her arms angrily across her chest as she lifts her gaze to the floor numbers as they tick down too slowly for her liking.

Once down on the ground floor she storms out of the building to see Garrus chatting with Chellick, his back facing her, while the subject is being loaded into an ambulance to be taken back to the police station. As she walks towards the two turians she kicks a small rock with her boot then bends down and picks it up, rolling it in between her thumb and index finger.

She looks at Garrus’ back, pulls back her arm and throws the pebble at him, hitting him in the back of the head making him lift his arm to touch where the pebble hit him and he turns around slowly. 

“Did you throw a rock at me?” Garrus asks confused as Shepard walks up to stand in front of him. “I did.” she says glaring up at him. His brow plates coming together as he frowns down at her.

Before he can say anything Shepard just raises a hand, silencing him, as she turns to Chellick. “Your police station has a training area, yes? With an arena for hand to hand combat?” she asks making Chellick just nod, clearly confused and she turns back to Garrus.

“Since you think yourself superior we will settle this the only way we can. I expect you to be at the police station in thirty minutes.” Shepard says and turns on her heels before he can say anything and calls a skycab.  


* * *

“Shepard are you sure this is a good idea?” Kaidan nervously asks while Ashley is clearly excited about this as she bounces on the balls of her feet beside the ring. She just nods then turns to see the door open and Garrus walks in full of confidence, followed by Chellick and few other police officers. “I used to spar with a turian all the time, Kaidan. I’ll be fine.” Shepard says with intense focus as she watches Garrus stand next to the ring.

Shepard and Garrus step into the ring and Chellick stands between them. “Don’t hit to kill.” he says and Shepard just waves a hand then Garrus says with a grin, arrogance dripping from his voice, “Don’t worry this won’t last long.” Shepard tilts her head back and returns Garrus’ grin with her own as she cracks her knuckles. “You’re right. It won’t.” she says getting a frown to cross Garrus’ features.

Chellick steps out of the ring and says, “You may start.” Shepard and Garrus start circling each other in the ring. She watches him intently as he walks around the ring, feeling like she is being stalked by a predator. They keep this strange game of cat and mouse up for five minutes before Shepard notices his left foot take a bigger step than normal and he lunges towards her, she easily dodges him and smacks his arm away. “You’ll have to do better than that.” she whispers so only he can hear making him growl in annoyance and they continue dancing around the ring.

* * *

Hours pass and the ring is now surrounded with officers while they watch the sparring match. Shepard rests her hands on her knees taking deep breaths through her mouth because her nose is clearly broken as blood pours onto the ground from it and down her face from a scratch on her left cheek and her right cheekbone is bruised.

Garrus is in a similar state from his opposite position from Shepard and he keeps his eyes locked with hers. One of his mandibles is clearly dislocated as it hangs from a strange angle and his index finger on his left hand is bent outward.

“Alright I’m calling this a draw.” Chellick says making the crowd erupt in groans and boos. “Get back to work.” Chellick shouts dispersing the crowd leaving Garrus and Shepard still glaring at each other. So intent on not leaving, Shepard doesn’t notice Kaidan walk up beside her until he puts a hand on her shoulder, making her jump at the unexpected contact.

“Come on Commander, let’s get you to a medic before we go back to the hotel.” he says. Shepard just nods, still not taking her eyes off Garrus as he keeps his eyes on her in turn. “Let’s go.” she says with a final sigh and turns away from Garrus and walks out of the training room, leaving him alone.

As they walk through the police station a few officers, mostly humans with only two turians, walk up to congratulate her. She thanks them but mentally she curses. _That stupid sparring match didn’t accomplish anything._ She thinks then inhales deeply once outside and thanks the cold night breeze for soothing her bruised face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter. Sorry about that but the update will be coming.

Kaidan had insisted on going to a clinic for her injuries and would not relent no matter how much Shepard had protested. She didn’t say it but she was grateful, she hadn’t realised that she had broken three ribs on her right side and her right cheekbone that she thought was just a bad bruise was actually fractured.

Now she was back at her hotel room, sitting on the couch in shorts and a tank-top with her right foot resting on the small coffee table in front of her. She flips through the channels on the extranet, not really paying attention as the memory of the sparring match is still fresh in her mind.

A knock at the door forces a sigh out of her as she stands up and makes her way over to the door. Standing in front of the door then opening it, expecting to find Ash or Kaidan standing there she is surprised to see Chellick in front of her.

“Chellick, what are you doing here?” she asks crossing her arms across her chest as she looks him up and down. His mandibles flex slightly at her attitude. “I just came to check on you, Shepard.” he says making her sigh as her arms drop to her sides. “I’m sorry, Chellick.” Shepard says as she pinches the bridge of her nose then wincing as it is still slightly painful.

“Hello. It’s good to see you.” Shepard says giving him a slight smile making him chuckle. “Hello, Shepard. It’s good to see you as well.” he says and she beckons him inside, moving aside as he walks in then shutting the door behind him. “So you’re a captain now? I’m proud of you that’s really great Chellick.” she says walking lazily over to the mini fridge, opening it and squatting in front of it.

“Want anything?” she asks looking at him over the door as he sits down on the couch. “I’ll take a beer if you have any dextro stuff in there.” he says and she taps her index finger against her chin as she looks through the fridge. “Aha. It was behind the peanuts.” she says grabbing two beers, standing and closing the fridge with her foot before walking over to plop herself down beside him.

She sighs loudly and takes a long drink from her beer after opening it and flicking the bottle cap onto the table before looking over at Chellick. “How have you been, Chellick?” she asks and he just shrugs his shoulders while drinking from his beer. “I’ve been good, thanks. How about yourself? I know you took Nihlus’ death pretty hard.” he says and Shepard rubs her face, suddenly tired.

“I’m fine.” she says softly, averting her gaze from him to look into her beer. Chellick sighs and she feels him grab her arm, squeezing it tightly for reassurance. “You know you don’t have to pretend around me, Jane.” he says.

She starts slightly at the use of her first name, most people call her either Commander or Shepard or both, never her first name. She turns to look at him and he gives her a weak smile as he looks over her face trying to discern what is wrong. She just sighs and places her hand over his. “Thank you, Decian.” she whispers making his subvocals purr.

Shepard removes her hand from his to take another drink. “So what is Vakarians problem?” she asks avoiding the previous line of conversations and making Chellick snort and shrug as he takes a drink. “He’s really egotistical, Chellick. Is he a kid that just thinks he is hot shit or what?” She adds

“He just… he’s kind of wary towards humans I guess.” Chellick says making her raise an eyebrow and look at him. “Wary? What he displayed today was not wariness, it was straight hatred. What did humans do to him?” she inquires as she sinks further into the couch to put her feet up on the table.

“I think he had an uncle or something that fought in the Relay incident who told him stories of what happened during the war.” he says shifting his weight and changing position to a more comfortable one, adding his feet to Shepards on the table.

“That was nearly twenty-five years ago, Chellick. He’s just being stubborn at this point. I mean come on Anderson told me stories of his time in the Relay incident and well…” she says motioning with her hand between the two of them and it makes him laugh quietly.

“And we’ve done more than just sit on a couch and drink beer.” he adds making her chuckle and rub her eyes. “Well I think I should go home. Thank you for the beer, Shepard and I’m sure you’d like to get some sleep.” he says standing up after finishing his drink and placing the empty bottle on the coffee table.

Shepard stands behind him, placing her bottle next to his as she walks him to the door of her room. “Thank you for coming her, Decian. I really appreciate it. I… I’ve missed you.” she says quietly, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

Chellick lifts his hand and gently brushes his knuckle against her cheek softly making her smile. “I’ve missed you too, Jane. We should spend more time together.” he says, she nods then he turns and leaves. Shepard watches him walk down the hall and into the elevator, waving at her before entering and leaving Shepard with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

The one benefit of being in a hotel was the room service and having freshly made breakfast delivered. On the Normandy, breakfast was usually just a granola bar that disintegrated in her hand before she was able to even get it in her mouth. So as she sat at a table eating pancakes with fresh strawberries and blueberries on them Shepard was in heaven.

A knock on the door makes her sigh around a mouth full of pancakes, she stands after swallowing and walking to the door, opening it. “Good morning, Commander.” Kaidan says with Ashley waving beside him. She moves to the side and they enter as Shepard walks back to her partially eaten pancakes.

“So what is the plan for today, skipper?” Ashley asks sitting down opposite of Shepard as she pops a blueberry into her mouth. “Well you two don’t really have to do much but I have to go down to the police station and sit in while the witness from yesterday is questioned.” She says leaning back in her chair.

Ashley stands up, stealing a strawberry from her plate and eating it making Shepard frown at her and getting a smirk from Ashley in return. “We are going to head out then. We will try to bring you back something as a souvenir.” She says as they walk out of her room and Shepard hears her say, “We should probably get something for Joker as well huh?” before the door closes.

Shepard stands up and stretches before walking over to the bed where she set out her armour before breakfast arrived. She picks up her black chestguard with the white N7 logo shining on the right side of it, her thumb brushes against it before she flips it over and puts it on along with the rest of her armour.

She takes a quick glance at the clock then sighs before holstering her pistol on her hip and her rifle on her back. A ping from her omni-tool pulls her attention, bringing up her arm she sees a message from Chellick saying that they are ready to start the interrogation and are just waiting for her to be there. She types a quick reply then makes her way out of the hotel.

* * *

Shepard walks into the police station and is stopped by a female turian sitting at the reception desk. Her deep burgundy plates were a stark contrast with her bright white clan marks that streaked across her eyes and down her mandibles. “You’re Commander Shepard yes?” she asks and Shepard nods.

“I’ve heard much about you from the human officers ever since you came to Horizon.” she says looking Shepard up and down before resting her eyes on her face. “Well I’m sorry I’ve annoyed you.” Shepard says smirking making the turian chuckle and wave a dismissing hand. 

“It’s nice seeing them so happy about something. Ever since the murders have started they have been low on morale to be honest.” She says then adds, “You are for the humans as Praetor Vakarian is for turians. So I’m sure we are annoying them just as much.” her mandibles flare as she smiles then motions for Shepard to go ahead.

“They are waiting for you in interrogation room A just follow the signs.” she says and Shepard givers her her thanks then moves past her and further into the station. She passes by a couple of officers escorting a prisoner to a cell who stumbles over himself and walks at a forty-five degree angle, looking like he’s battling against hurricane force winds.

Chellick stands outside the interrogation room as Shepard stops in front of him. “Sorry I came as quickly as I could.” she says and he just waves his hand before he says, “Garrus is already in the observation room and now that you are here we are ready to start.” He motions for her to follow as he leads her into the observation room.

Garrus stands like a statue on the far side of the room nearest to the wall while he looks through the double sided mirror to stare at the suspect. Shepard stands a few feet away from him and crosses her arms over her chest while she watches the suspect fridget and twitch in his seat. Chellick walks out of the room and leaves them alone, soon reappearing in the interrogation room and sitting opposite the suspect. 

“Did you kill that man?” he asks and the suspect just shakes his head violently making his whole body shake.“Then why did you drag a body behind the library?” Chellick says and Shepard leans closer to the window. “He told me if I did what he asked that he’d make the voices stop.” he says then starts chewing on the skin around his thumb like a dog trying to scratch an itch. “Who is he?” Chellick asks.

The suspect just violently shakes his head again, slamming his hands on the table and smearing saliva on the metal surface. “No no no no. I wasn’t supposed to say his name.” he whispers bringing an index finger up to his mouth then makes a shushing noise and looks around erratically trying to find something that isn’t there.

Chellick and the suspect start a game of back and forth with Chellick asking him who this mystery man's name is and the suspect trying to shush him. Shepard keeps watching intently but feels like she is being watched and turns to look over at Garrus who is still watching the interrogation. 

Her eyes narrows before she turns back to the interrogation to see Chellick rubbing his browplate, clearly exasperated. The feeling of being watched again returns again after a few moments and she frowns. “Stop looking at me, Vakarian.” she says without turning to look at him. 

She can hear him shuffle around and clear his throat before he says, “I wasn’t looking at you.” making Shepards frown deepen. “Lying won’t help you.” she says turning to look at him while he looks at her. His mandible that was dislocated has been bandaged and sits securely against his face, preventing it from moving too much but the other one fluttered slightly. 

She turns back to the interrogation as the noise of a chair moving pulls her attention as Chellick stands then says, “Take him back to his cell.” frustrated. Two officers come into the interrogation room and the female officer holds out her hand before saying, “It’s time to go home.” the suspect just nods, takes her hand and starts walking out of the room, still chewing on his thumb and looking around.

Chellick walks into the observation room shortly after and sighs loudly. “Well that was less than helpful.” he says and curses under his breath. “Not necessarily. We now know that he didn’t kill that person. He was just moving the body by order of someone. But why? What does that accomplish by using mentally ill people. How exactly was he going to ‘make the voices stop’” Shepard says lifting her hands and making quotations in the air.

“This mystery person clearly is using mentally ill people because they are easily forgotten. Not many people care about them, unfortunately.” Garrus says and Shepard nods in agreement. “We need to start asking around in the less reputable places.” Shepard says and Chellick brings up his omni-tool.

“That would be the Shalta district. Used to be the factory district before the businesses moved them to bigger buildings. Now the buildings are home to drug dealers and smugglers.” Chellick sneers with a disgusted look on his face. “If anyone knows something about this it would be there. So I suggest you two start there.” he says.

Shepard nods but Garrus moves closer to him and says, “What do you mean you two?” Chellick looks at him, motioning between him and Shepard making Garrus look at her. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before closing it and turning back to Chellick. “Wouldn’t it be faster if we split up to ask questions?” he asks. 

“Faster? Yes. Safer? No.” Chellick says as he continues looking at his omni-tool. “I’m sending you two the location of Shalta district. You can go there whenever you are ready, but sooner is better.” he says and Shepard and Garrus’ omni-tools ping in unison. “We will leave now then. I want answers.” Shepard says and goes to leave but turns around at the door to look at Garrus. “Are you coming?” she asks and he just nods and hurries to follow her out of the observation room.


	5. Chapter 5

Shepard steps out of the skycar and her nose wrinkles at the smell around her. She almost covers her nose with her hand but restrains herself. “This place is filthy.” Garrus says as if reading her thoughts and she just grunts in agreement. She looks around the dirty streets filled with dirty people shuffling around then points in the direction of what looks to be a bar.

“That is where we will get answers.” she says and starts walking towards it only to stop when Garrus doesn’t move. “There a problem?” she asks him turning around and putting a hand on her hip. “I still think we should split up.” he says quietly sounding like a scolded child and she raises her eyebrow.

“You should think something else. Let’s go.” she says without further argument, turns around and starts walking. She’s happy when she hears Garrus’ heavy footsteps beside her as they make their way towards the bar. As they walk everyone within a twenty foot radius of them either scuttle away like scared animals or look at them like they want to eat them but soon they make it to the bar and enter.

Shepard has to forcefully resist the urge to gag as she steps into a miasma of smoke, sweat and just general body odor that hangs in the air of the bar. “This place smells even worse than outside. Didn’t think _that_ was possible.” Garrus says quietly to himself making Shepard chuckle then motions for him to follow her to the bar at the back.

A bare-faced turian with brown plates stands behind the bar, lazily playing a strategy game on his omni-tool. He sighs loudly before he speaks, “What do you want?” he says without looking up. “I want information.” Shepard says leaning against the bar and looking at him. At that comment he lifts his eyes to look at source. 

“And what kind of information do you want, human?” he asks already sounding bored with the conversation. “You’ve heard about the murders, yes? Any information you have about them I want it. I’ll buy it.” she says and his eyes light up before he puts on a face of indifference again. “How many credits we talking exactly?” he asks rubbing his thumb and forefinger together.

“How about this, we start at twenty thousand and I add twenty thousand every time you give me something useful.” Shepard says lifting her arm and transferring the credits to the turian who opens his omni-tool and his eyes light up again. 

“I can work with that. Alright this is what I know. There is this factory on the very edge of Shalta district, a shit hole if you ask me but there is this salarian doctor that works out of there. They say he’s crazy, has mechs that guard his place ya know. But they only ever shoot people they know are bad like mercs and drug dealers and the sort.” He says and shrugs his shoulders then looks at Shepard expectantly.

She transfers another twenty thousand credits to him and his mandibles flare out widely as he smiles. “Anything else you can tell us about this salarian?” Garrus asks and the bartender glares at him as if he’s bothering him then returns his attention back to Shepard. “I had a friend that got shot a few months back, thought he was gonna die but that salarian patched him up no problem. Said it was free. Free!” he exclaims flinging his arms into the air for added effect.

“Anything else?” she asks as he holds his hands up in the air, thinking. He shakes his head, finally lowering his arms and says, “Not that I can think of.” she transfers him forty thousand credits before patting the bar. “Thanks for the information. You have a good day.” she says then turns and leaves with Garrus following behind her.

Once outside she brings up her omni-tool and calls Chellick. “Do you know anything about a salarian doctor working in an abandoned factory in the edges of Shalta district?” Shepard asks as soon as Chellicks face comes into view. “I haven’t heard much to be honest. All I know is that he runs a clinic for free but only to civilians that aren’t criminals. He actually patched up one of my officers after a bust went awry. Other than that I know nothing else, why?” Chellick asks then turns away from his omni-tool and talks to someone. 

“Garrus and I are going to investigate a possible lead and will update you with any information we find out.” Shepard says and Chellick nods at her then says, “I’ll give you the location of his clinic and Shepard? Be careful, please.” he says making Shepard laugh quietly. “When am I not careful, Chellick?” she says and he sighs. “Shall I name the times?” he says and she holds up her hand, shaking her head.

He chuckles then closes the call and Shepard lowers her arm.”How do you know Chellick?” he asks making Shepard look up at him. “I met him five years ago and that is all you need to know.” she says then lifts up her arm again to check the location of the clinic before bringing up a map of Shalta district. “We need to go this way.” she says and starts walking.

“Well that’s not cryptic at all.” Garrus says taking two strides and catching up with her. Shepard snorts. “Not entirely willing to share my life story with someone who dislikes my race.” she snaps but sighs then adds, “I’m sorry that was rude of me. I just... do not wish to speak of it.” Garrus just nods and they turn right down a side street.

Further down the street a group of thugs surround a turian mother with her child in her arms. She is shaking and clutching her child tightly to her chest while the men move closer to her. Shepard growls and starts walking towards the group. “Hey! Leave her alone.” she shouts making the men turn towards her.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” one of them asks as she comes to stand a few feet in front of them with Garrus beside her. Shepard frowns and moves closer to the group, poking the man who just talked in the chest before saying, “Who the fuck do you think you are?” he raises his hand and goes to slap her but she grabs his wrist before his hand makes contact and squeezes it tightly making him cry out.

“If you value your lives. You’ll leave but I doubt you do considering what you’re doing.” Garrus says as Shepard tightens her hold on the man's wrist making him cry in pain again and sink further to the ground. “Alright alright we’ll leave.” the man on the ground cries through clenched teeth and Shepard releases his wrist which he grabs and presses it to his gut, stands and quickly walks away from Shepard.

“Are you okay?” Shepard says keeping her distance but looking at the woman who breathes a sigh of relief. She nods and pulls her son away slightly to look at his face and coo quietly at him. “Yes we are fine. Thank you so much. They were trying to get credits that we don’t have.” she says, her voice still shaking slightly and her son mumbles happily while he plays with her shirt.

“You should head home before more filth comes out of their hiding places.” Garrus says and the turian just nods then moves past them. Her son looks over her shoulder, his mandibles fluttering as he giggles at them and Shepard waves at him, smiling. The turian and her child turn the corner and are gone out of sight. “We should continue moving. This place is clearly unsavoury.” Garrus says and Shepard sighs, turns and continues walking towards their destination.

They walk the rest of the way in silence but soon their objective comes into focus. Shepard sees a large factory standing amidst crumbling buildings that looks oddly intact. Two LOKI mechs stand outside as guards with FENRIS mechs by their side. The LOKI mechs have their heads on a swivel looking for anything or anyone that might cause trouble.

“They only attack criminals. We shouldn’t have a problem.” Garrus says as they keep walking towards the clinic. Shepard nods and soon the mechs fix their gazes on them as they walk closer. The two of them walk past the mechs, only taking their eyes off the duo when they are behind their backs. 

Once inside the doors, the only thing Shepard could smell was alcohol and cleaning products. It smells like a hospital which was surprising considering where they were and what it smells like outside, it was almost overwhelming. Shepard looks around and sees everything inside the abandoned building looks brand new, pristine and white.

A cheery looking woman sits behind a desk looking at a screen then upon noticing the two of them she flashes a smile. “Hello, how may I may help you?” she asks. “We are looking for a salarian doctor we were told was here.” Shepard asks as she walks up to the desk. The woman behind the desk narrows her gaze at her but before she can say anything someone from the other side of the room speaks.

“Ahh Commander Shepard, Praetor Vakarian. Have been expecting you. Heard you came to investigate murders. Will help if I can.” the salarian says making Shepard and Garrus turns to look at him. One of the horns on his head was missing and he had more wrinkles than Shepard has ever seen on another salarian before. “And what is your name exactly? Since you seem to know who we are.” Garrus asks. The doctor chuckles then says, “Apologies. Name is Mordin Solus. Pleasure to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mordin is one of my favourite characters. I love him so much I hope I do him justice.


	6. Chapter 6

Shepard leans against a counter while Garrus stands near the door and Mordin works in front of her. “What do you know about the murders, Mordin?” Shepard asks while he holds up a vial of something to his face, his eyes narrowing before he puts it back into the holder and types something on his omni-tool.

“Not much. Wish knew more. Frustrating not knowing all the facts. But also exciting.” Mordin speaks quickly, looking through a microscope then lifts a finger and adds, “Know that killer uses mentally ill patients as cannon fodder. Regrettable. Unnecessary waste of life.” He pauses in his work to sigh then continues working. "How do you know the killer uses mentally ill patients?" Shepard asks crossing her arms across her chest before shifting weight to her right foot.

"Had patient come in with venereal disease. Well was forced by friend. Did not come in themselves. Week later saw patient on news. Said they killed turian." Mordin says as he types on his omni-tool. "And you're sure they didn't kill the turian?" Garrus asks and he shakes his head. "Impossible. Patient was barely able to lift arm. Came in for venereal disease but was also suffering from severe malnutrition." He says.

"And you're sure they were mentally ill?" Shepard asks and he nods. "Not psychiatrist but know enough. Patient was showing signs of PTSD and hallucinations. Think they were soldier at some point." he says making Shepard sigh and rub her forehead. Mordin continues working by picking up a beaker with a green liquid and picks up the vial he had before and adds it to the beaker, swirls it around then makes a surprised noise when the liquid turns from green to orange.

“I thought you were a doctor.” Garrus says still standing by the door. Mordin chuckles. “Many things. Doctor, geneticist, singer. Was part of STG for some time. A person is not always restricted to their title.” He says making Shepard raise her eyebrows in surprise. “STG? What are you doing on Horizon?” She asks. 

“Helping.” he says simply, sounding like it was obvious and says nothing else on the matter. “Alright. How are you going to help with this investigation?” Shepard says, pushing off the counter and walking to stand beside him. “Anyway I can. Could lend you mechs?” he says and Shepard just shakes her hands in front of her. “No thanks. Those tin cans are too loud.” she says and Mordin nods.

Mordin brings up his arm and types something into his omni-tool then Shepard’s pings. “Comm link information. Call anytime you need.” he says. “Doctor Solus, a patient is requesting to see you immediately.” a voice says and Mordin nods then tells her to send them in. “Must see patient. Will see you another time.” 

Shepard nods then leaves with Garrus in tow and soon they are out of the clinic and back on the streets on Shalta district. “Well that was kind of a waste of time.” Garrus says as they move away from the clinic. “At least we made a friend?” Shepard says lifting her hands up as she shrugs.

Garrus just snorts as he shakes his head then looks around. “Well now where do we go? What do we do now? We need a lead, anything. But we have nothing.” He says sounding more aggravated as he talking. Shepard just tuts at him then brings up her omni-tool and pulls up the picture of the suspect. “We have him.” She says pointing to the picture. “Let’s go back to talk to my friend shall we?” she says with a smirk then starts walking back to the bar.

* * *

They walk into the bar and to the back where the bartender sits on his high chair, still playing his game. He notices footsteps and looks up and says as his eyes brighten, “Hey! My favourite human. What can I do for you?” Shepard sits down on a bar stool, brings up the picture again and shows him. “Have you seen him before? Do you know who he is?” she asks as he studies the picture.

“Yeah I’ve seen him a couple times. Mumbles a lot, chews on his thumbs right?” he asks looking up at Shepard and she nods. “Hmmm I think his name was Nathan Coombs.” he says leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. “Anything else you can tell me like maybe where he lived?” Shepard asks.

The bartender scratches his head while he thinks then says, “There is an apartment building a few blocks from here where the homeless people squat in. Could ask around there but I’m not promising anything they don’t trust people.” Shepard closes the picture then transfers the turian another twenty thousand credits. “Thanks for the information.” she says before slipping off the stool and walking out.

Garrus’ omni-tool pings once they step outside and he lifts his arm, opens the message and becomes frantic, quickly typing a reply. “I have to go.” he says quickly calling for a skycab and he starts walking away. “What do you mean? We have to investigate this.” Shepard says grabbing his arm and stopping him. She notices that he can’t stand still and he continuously shifts weight from one foot to the other.

“I know. I’m sorry but I just… I have to go. We can continue tomorrow.” he says and wriggles out of her grip then starts sprinting towards the exit of Shalta district, leaving Shepard with a confused look on her face and her arm still outstretched.


	7. Chapter 7

Shepard sits in the skycab on her way back to the hotel, her arms crossed over her chest, quietly mumbling under her breath. _Why did he leave so suddenly? What is more important than a murderer on the loose?_ She thinks to herself as she looks outside and watches the buildings pass by. 

The skycab comes to a slow stop outside the hotel and Shepard sighs deeply as the door opens and she climbs out. The doors to the hotel open and she strides in and starts making her way towards the elevator but is stopped by someone saying, “You look like a storm cloud.” Shepard stops in her track and turns to see Chellick sitting in the lobby reading a datapad. 

“What are you doing here?” She asks pushing the call button for the elevator as he stands up, puts his datapad away and walks over to stand beside her. “Was waiting for you.” he says then asks, “So what is wrong with you?” She sighs and the elevator doors open allowing them to walk inside. Shepard pushes the button for her floor then leans against the back wall. “We’ll talk in my room.” she says.

A quick elevator ride up and then the elevator slows to a stop, the doors open and they walk out and walk to Shepard’s room. She unlocks the door and walks in with Chellick in tow. “So what is the problem?” he asks as Shepard takes off her wrist guards, throwing them onto the bed. “Garrus and I were investigating and we had just got a new lead and were going to go look into it but he got a message on his omni-tool, became frantic and just bugged out. It was as if his fight or flight response was triggered and he just needed to flee.” She says sounding aggravated, unholsters her rifle and puts it in its case then pulls off her chest plate and puts it on the bed.

“Did he tell you why he needed to go?” Chellick asks over his shoulder as he sits on the couch. “No he just said that he _had_ to leave and gave me no information on the matter.” she growls unholstering her pistol and puts it on the bed along with the rest of her armour. Shepard sighs and grabs her clothes before going to the bathroom and changing out of her undersuit and into her tank top and shorts.

She walks back out, gathers all her armour up and puts it away before walking over to the couch and taking a seat next to Chellick and starts flipping through the channels on the television. “Well I’m sure he had a reason, Shepard. What did you figure out anyway? Did you figure out anything with that salarian doctor?” he asks clearly trying to get Shepard’s mind off of that topic.

Shepard lays down on the couch, away from Chellick, propping her head up with her hand as she continues flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. “Well, the salarian was a dead end. But he did offer his assistance. What that entails I’m not entirely sure yet but hey we have it.” she says, sighing then turning off the television.“Why is there never anything on the T.V.” she says.

Chellick shifts his weight then rests his arm on Shepards thigh, trailing his thumb along her leg. She lifts an eyebrow and looks over at him to see him looking at her. He trails a talon along her leg lightly making her shiver.

Chellick keeps trailing his talon along her leg making Shepard bite her bottom lip. In a smooth motion Shepard sits up then straddles him and he looks up at her while his hands reach around to grab her ass, squeezing it. Shepard lifts a hand and strokes the back of his head just under his fringe making his mandibles flutter and a rumble emanate from his throat. 

Shepard smirks and Chellick slides a hand up her shirt to pull her closer as his tongue snakes out to lick her neck. Shepard tilts her head slightly to allow him more access and a breathy sigh is released from her lips. 

Chellick starts licking up her neck and along her jawline when a noise from the door makes them groan in unison. He slides his hand out of her shirt and she stands up then walks towards the door and pushes a button making the door slide open. A model ship is thrust into her view before she can see who it is.

She takes the model turian frigate from the mystery person and lowers it to see Ashley’s face, bright red and smiling. “I know how much you like those tiny ships so I bought it for you. I told you I’d get you a souvenir.” She says lifting a hand to prop herself up against the door frame. “Thanks, Ash.” Shepard says chuckling then looks past her.

“Where’s Kaidan?” Shepard asks as she walks back into her room, Ashley following behind her swaying from side to side. “He’s back in his room. That big baby said he was tired and went to sleep.” she says slurring her words then looks over to see Chellick sitting awkwardly on the couch and waves at him. Shepard places her new model ship on the bedside table before turning to see Ashley laying face down on her bed, legs dangling off, snoring.

Chellick stands up and clears his throat quietly as he makes his way over to the door. “I’m going to head home, Shepard.” he says. “I’m sorry, Chellick.” she offers him a weak smile and he just dismisses her with a wave of his hand. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not going anywhere.” he says then opens the door and leaves. Shepard turns to look at Ashley as a trail of drool starts coming out of her mouth making Shepard sigh then say to herself, “Looks like I’m sleeping on the couch tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited a part of it because I forgot to add it in like a dumb.


	8. Chapter 8

A loud groan along with sheets rustling then a thud echoes through the hotel, “Fucking shit.” Shepard hears Ashley exclaim as she stands up, tripping over the bed sheets wrapped around her feet and cursing again before making her way over to the couch and sitting beside Shepard with a loud sigh. Shepard looks over to see Ashley rubbing her temples, her eyes closed.

“Did you have fun last night?” Shepard says slightly louder than normal making Ashley wince and lean away from her. “Oh my god, Commander shush.” she says barely above a whisper then adds with a smile, “But yes I had fun.” A knock at the door makes Ashley groan again and Shepard chuckle as she stands up and walks over, taking the tray of food then back inside.

“You should thank me. I got you fruit, coffee and water.” Shepard says, placing the tray in front of Ashley. “Enjoy Ash. Gotta go down to the police station.” She says before getting her armour on and leaving Ashley to her own devices which mostly entailed groaning.

Once down in the lobby Shepard walks outside then steps into her skycab and it takes off on the way towards the police station. She readjusts her wrist guards before looking outside as the cab stops in front of the police station and she gets out to see Garrus leaning against the wall of the police station typing on his omni-tool.

“Hey. You ready?” she says making him lift his gaze to look at her. He nods, Shepard turns and gets back into the skycab. Garrus pushes off the wall then gets into the cab beside her, opens his omni-tool again and continues typing. “So today we go to the apartment and see what information we can get?” Garrus asks without looking at her.

“Yes that is the plan. Hopefully they won’t be too unwilling to help us… or withhold information from us.” She says crossing her arms across her chest. Garrus sighs beside her and she hears him shuffling in his seat. “Look I… I’m sorry about yesterday. It was a family emergency.” He says sounding sadder than she imagined and she turns too look at him. 

He was looking down at his hands, his omni-tool closed and his eyes are so sad it hurts Shepard just looking at him. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Shepard says softly making him look over at her. “Thank you, Shepard.” he says and the skycab comes to a stop a block away from the apartment. 

They step out then start assessing the area in front of the apartment. Shepard raises an eyebrow then asks, “Are there guards in front of the apartment?” Garrus stands beside her and sighs. “Why are there guards outside? I thought the bartender told you that it was just a place for homeless people to squat?” He says.

“It appears his information is slightly outdated. Perhaps a drug den or club? Look.” she says pointing to a couple walking up towards the guard, exchange words with the one on the left then enters the apartment. “Let's go. If it's a club we ask around. If it's the other... well we cross that bridge once we get there.” Shepard says.

“I’m okay with that plan.” Garrus says simply and they start making their way towards the apartment. As they move closer she can hear faint music coming from the inside of the apartment. Shepard stops in front of the guard that she didn’t realize was a batarian who holds up a hand, stopping them from moving. “What do you two want?” he asks. Shepard has to clench her fists tightly to prevent punching him.

It’s been a while since Mindoir but Shepard still couldn’t stand batarians but she was trying to move past it. It’s hard when they kill your entire family along with all the friends you’ve ever known. Shepard shakes herself then releases a breath before saying, “Why else would we come to this place?” The batarian narrows his eyes, all four of them, before his partner says, “They have a point, Retok.”

Retok makes an annoyed noise then thrusts his thumb towards the door and says, “Fine go in. Just don’t make any trouble.” Shepard and Garrus make their way past the guards and through the doors. The once quiet music is now obscenely loud as they make their way through the club. “Go talk to some of the dancers around here and get them to talk. I’ll go talk to the bartender.” Shepard says then starts making her way towards the bar.

Garrus grabs her shoulder and clears his throat then says, “Could I go talk to the bartender instead?” Shepard turns around and raises an eyebrow as she looks at him, confused. “Alright.” Shepard says drawing the word out but turns on her heels and makes her way over to a table. A few moments later an asari saunters over in nothing but a g-string.

“What’ll it be gorgeous?” she says practically moaning out the words while she puts a hand on the table and leans forward. If Shepard wasn’t working or wary of getting some kind of disease she would have loved to take the dancer up on her offer but for now she just settled with a question. “I need information.” she says.

The asari purses her lips as she looks at her then straightens her back and puts a hand on her hip. “I don’t give anything away for free, including information.” she says. “How much?” Shepard says, simply lifting up her arm and opening her omni-tool, waiting. “Five hundred credits per question.” she says making Shepard nod and transfer her the credits before pointing to the seat opposite her.

She sits down, crossing a leg over the other before motioning for Shepard to ask her question. “What do you know about the murders?” Shepard asks and the asari’s eyes fly open then she looks around. She leans closer to Shepard before saying, “I’ve heard people talk about him. They say he was a General in the turian navy.” 

Shepard leans forward and rests her arms on the table then knits her fingers together. “He’s a turian?” she asks and the asari nods and looks around again. “Do you know anything else?” Shepard asks her and she shakes her head making Shepard sigh then transfer her another five hundred credits before standing up. “Thank you for your help.” she says and makes her way over to Garrus while he sits on a stool.

“I’ll take a beer.” she says once she’s within earshot of the bartender. “Learn anything?” Garrus asks as Shepard sits down on the stool beside him. “He’s a turian. A general at that.” she says sigh then grabbing the bottle of beer in front of her then takes a drink. “What about you?” she asks looking over to him. 

“The only thing I learned is that the bartender has a thing for turians. He finds me very attractive.” Garrus says sounding exhausted and Shepard suddenly bursts into laughter. “And you thought the dancers were going to give you a problem.” she says out of breath and she holds her stomach. Garrus sighs deeply as he hangs his head.

Shepard wipes the corners of her eyes then takes another drink of her beer. “I’m not going to live this down.” he says groaning and rubbing his forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

“You can look into the turian navy records right?” Shepard says still sitting in the club. “Yeah I will be able to look in them but what are we looking for other than a general.” He asks and she taps her chin. “Well anyone that recently left or was discharged? How many generals leave the navy every day?” she says before drinking from her beer.

“Guess you have a point.” Garrus mumbles. Shepard leans her elbow on the bar counter, turning to look at Garrus while she props her head up using her hand. “May I ask you a question?” she says making Garrus lift his brow plates in concern and turn to look at her. “Sure?” he says drawing the word out, confused.

“When we first met. You were very… not hostile but confrontational. What made you become less jerkish?” she asks and it makes him fiddle with the glass in front of him. “The sparring match made me realize you were a force to be reckoned with. Simply put I respect you.” he says and Shepard snorts then stands up after paying for their drinks. “I knew you liked me.” She says slapping him in the shoulder and making him lurch forward slightly then adds, “Come on we should go tell this stuff to Chellick.” Garrus nods, stands up and follows her out of the club.

“I’ll call us a skycab.” Garrus says, bringing up his omni-tool and they make their way back towards the exit of Shalta district. “Commander. Captain Anderson wants a status update.” Joker says over the comm. “Alright, thanks Joker. I’ll send Anderson a report right now.” she replies. Opening her omni-tool she starts typing up the report to send to Anderson.

“I’ve heard of Captain Anderson. He fought in the Relay war.” Garrus says as they keep walking and Shepard nods. They pass by a group of people then stop and wait for the skycab. “My uncle told me stories of the war.” Garrus adds and Shepard nods again. “I know Chellick told me.” she says.

“You asked Chellick about me?” he asks sounding curious making Shepard snort then say, “Yeah I wanted to know why you were being such an ass.” Garrus sputters at that and exclaims, “I was not being an ass.” Shepard looks at him, making a skeptical noise and shrugging her shoulders. “Yeah you kind of were but don’t worry big guy you’re not an ass anymore.” she says making Garrus huff and cross his arms over his chest.

Shepard laughs and stands up as the skycab lands near them and walks over then gets in and Garrus gets in beside her. Shepards omni-tool pings and she opens it to see Anderson’s face. “The murderer is a turian general? Are you sure this information is correct, Shepard?” he says sounding concerned.

She nods then says, “Yes, Garrus and I are going back to the police station to fill in the Captain to see if any turian generals have come to Horizon then Garrus will start looking up the most recent generals that have left or been discharged if the Captain can’t find anything.” Anderson nods at everything she says then looks to the right of her. “Hello Praetor Vakarian.” he says and Shepard turns to see Garrus leaning closer to her to see the omni-tool.

Being this close Shepard could smell the subtle scent of Garrus’ cologne. He smelled spicy and slightly of sandalwood but probably was something native to Palaven, the turian home-world. _Damn it he smells good._ She thinks then she snaps back to reality, turning her head back to her omni-tool when he says, “It’s nice to meet you as well Captain. My uncle told me many things about you.” Anderson chuckles at that. “It was nice meeting you. Thank you for the report Shepard, keep up the good work.” He says and Shepard just nods and closes her omni-tool.

The rest of the ride is in silence as the skycab makes its way to the police station. It lands outside the entrance, they step out and walk into the station then make their way towards Chellick’s office. The door opens and they walk in while Chellick types on his terminal. He lifts his head and looks at Shepard, mandibles flaring out slightly when he sees her. “Find out anything?” he says and she nods as they sit down.

“A bartender in Shalta district finds Garrus attractive.” she says with a smirk on her face and looks over at Garrus who groans. A laugh bubbles up from Chellick's throat then he says, “Garrus gets all the ladies.” Shepard’s smirk widens and she turns back to Chellick. “Even the men can’t resist him.” she says and Chellick laughs louder making Garrus groan louder then mumble, “I knew I’d never live this down.” 

“Alright but in all seriousness we found out that the murderer was a general in the turian navy. You have any turian generals come to Horizon recently that you know of?” Shepard asks and Chellick quickly looks something up on his terminal then shakes his head. “None that have been recorded. He must have come in under the radar via smuggler ships.” he says.

“I can look through the turian naval database. So in theory we should have the information by tomorrow. Depending on if the information we need is recorded.” Garrus says and Shepard leans back in her chair. “Fantastic, we should be able to resolve this quickly.” Chellick says.

“Hopefully. I haven’t eaten all day so I need to go back to my hotel and order food.” Shepard says, standing and pats Garrus on the shoulder before adding, “Let me know if you find out anything. You have my comm link.” Garrus nods, stands and leaves Chellick and Shepard alone. 

Shepard walks closer to Chellick’s desk, places her hands on it and leans forward. Chellick’s mandibles flare again as he watches her intently. “I think we should continue what we started last night. Wouldn’t you agree?” she says softly and smiles as she receives a soft growl from Chellick.

“I would agree.” he says standing up, walking around his desk and engaging the lock to his office door and activating the blinds on his window. Shepard starts taking her armour off and putting in on the couch in his office. Chellick comes up behind her and wraps his left arm around her stomach while his right hand slips between her legs and starts rubbing her pussy through her undersuit making her release a moan.

She can feel his hot breath on the back of her neck before his tongue slides along her neck. He applies slightly more pressure and Shepard releases another moan. “You know I always hated teasing, Chellick.” she groans as she wiggles her hips trying to get more pressure on her clit.

Chellick chuckles behind her then says, “And you know I’ve always enjoyed it.” Shepard grumbles slightly then gasps as he presses his finger tip directly against her clit. He pushes her forward making her walk then stops once her thighs hit his desk and pulls her undersuit off and throws it aside before turning her around and pushing her back so she’s laying on the right side of his desk beside his terminal.

He moves to stand between her legs and she notices that his legs and pelvis are already free of his armour and his cock is already out of its sheath. Shepard always loved the way turian cocks looked since she first the saw one. Dark blue with ridges along the underside of it and a tapered head.

He grabs her hips and pulls her closer to the edge before pushing her legs open wider, he wraps his hand around his cock then presses the tip of his cock against her opening making her squirm.

He looks up at her then starts entering her agonizingly slowly making her whimper and move her hips. Each ridge elicits a moan from Shepard and makes her shiver. He pushes all the way inside her making Shepard arch her back. “Mmm _fuck_.” She breathes. He leans forward resting his hands on either side of her head while he looks down at her. “Have I mentioned that I've missed you?” he says softly, making her chuckle and gently slap his chest.

Chellick pulls back and starts thrusting slowly into her but stops for a moment to straighten up, grab onto her thighs and he thrusts harder making her lift her arms above her head and grab onto the edge of the desk as she moans. A growl emits from within his chest as he keeps thrusting, picking up speed and with each thrust she lurches upward on the desk.

Chellick tightens his grip on her thighs drawing blood where his talons dig into her skin. She can feel the clenching low in her stomach and her legs shaking as she gets closer to orgasm and her moans come out between gasps. It had clearly been a while since she had had sex if she was already close to climax. Shepard reaches down and starts rubbing her clit in circles, throwing her over the edge.

She squeezes the edge of the desk tightly making her knuckles turn white as her toes clench. She releases a loud moan and closes her thighs around her hand as she cums. Chellick keeps thrusting but slams into her, groans and unloads into her, releasing a low growl ending in a moan. 

Chellick slouches forward, resting his forehead in between her breasts as he breathes deeply. Shepard lets go of the desk and brings her hand up to stroke the hide under his fringe softly making him purr. “Now I’m even more hungrier than I was.” Shepard says barely above a whisper and Chellick laughs quietly against her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this. Hopefully the next update won't take so long.


	10. Chapter 10

After they cleaned up and put their armour back on they sat on the couch for a while just being in each other’s company in peaceful silence. Shepard goes to stand, saying, “I should get back to my hotel.” but Chellick stops her by clearing his throat.

“Shepard can I ask you something?” he asks making her sit back down and look over at him. “Sure what is it?” she smiles at him reassuringly. He looks down at his hands while they fidget and his mandibles are pressed tightly to his face in fear? Concern? Shepard always had trouble deciphering what turian mandibles meant.

“Chellick what’s wrong?” Shepard moves closer to him, placing her hand over his, stopping the erratic movements of his hands. “I’m fine. It’s just a topic you don’t like talking about.” he says finally lifting his head to look at her. She removes her hand from his to rub her forehead, sighing. “We don’t need to talk about this, Chellick.” she stands up from the couch and moves a few feet away.

“Nihlus only died seven months ago. You need to talk about it, you can’t just hold everything inside like you always do.” she hears him stand up from the couch and come to stand behind her. 

He grabs her shoulder, turning her slowly so she is looking at him. “I’m fine, Chellick. Really.” she offers him a weak smile and he frowns at her. “You don’t always have to be Commander Shepard where nothing ever bothers you. You’re allowed to feel things, Jane.” his voice is soft as he rubs his thumb against her cheek.

Shepard frowns at that, angry at him. Who was he to say what she could and could not do with her emotions? Why was he trying to get her to talk about things she wasn’t ready to talk about just yet? She clenches her jaw and pushes him away from her. “I said I’m fine so leave me alone.” she shouts then moves past him and goes to open the door and growls.

She brings up her omni-tool and starts hacking the door. Chellick starts walking up behind her sighing, “Shepard just let me unlock the door.” he sounds exasperated but she lowers her arm, the lock turning from red to green and she turns to glare at him, making him stop in his tracks.

“We haven’t talked in six months. So don’t think you know what’s best for me or how I should grieve.” she continues to stare at him, narrowing her eyes at him as he opens his mouth to say something but decides against it and his shoulders slump slightly.

Shepard turns, a flurry of red hair following her head then she stomps out of his office and out of the police station in a storm cloud. Once outside she starts walking, not really paying attention to where she is going. “I need a drink.” sighing, she brings up her omni-tool and calls a skycab to take her back to her hotel.

* * *

Shepard laughs loudly, slapping her knee while she watches a T.V. show. Multiple bottles of beer and a bottle of vodka lay on the coffee table, empty, while she holds a half empty bottle of red wine between her thighs, the only kind of alcohol that wasn’t dextro left in the mini fridge. 

A ping from her omni-tool stops her mirth and she wipes the corner of her eyes, sighing. Chellick had messaged her almost twenty times since she left his office. She ignored them all but she was becoming increasingly aggravated with him.

Without really reading it or looking at who sent it she opens the message and angrily types a reply, hits send then closes her omni-tool to continue watching her show. Another ping makes her growl and opening her omni-tool display to read the message.

 _From: Garrus_  
_To: Shepard_

_Uhh you may want to read who this is._

Blinking in surprise while also trying to somehow sober herself up slightly she swallows a few times before typing a reply.

_To: Garrus_  
_From: Shepard_

_wow. well thats not embarrassing at all. I’m very drunk._

_From: Garrus_  
_To: Shepard_

_It’s no big deal. So did you read my previous message?_

She reopens the first message he sent her and actually reads it.

_From: Garrus_  
_To: Shepard_

_I think I may have found someone that fits our criteria._

Along with the message is a dossier of a turian general named Tibemus Terrinus. Highly decorated and fought in the relay war. Retired from the navy a year and a half ago.

_To: Garrus_  
_From: Shepard_

_could be him. does anyone know where he is now?_

_From: Garrus_  
_To: Shepard_

_The turian hierarchy tracks it’s veterans in case of war. The report says he moved to Horizon less than eight months ago._

_To: Garrus_  
_From: Shepard_

_so we just need to figure out where he is. but we can do that tomorrow because i need sleep._

_From: Garrus_  
_To: Shepard_

_Alright. Get some sleep and I’ll meet you at the police station tomorrow morning._

Shepard reads the message but doesn’t reply, closing her omni-tool she lays down on the couch and soon falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter and it taking so long.


	11. Chapter 11

Shepard was dreading having to see Chellick as the skycab descended towards the police station and she groans as she sees him standing beside Garrus while they talk about something. She steps out halfway, her left foot still in the skycar and she waves at Garrus to bring him over. Both of them walk over and Chellick stands in front of her then says softly, “Could we talk alone?” he looks down at her while she narrows her eyes up at him.

“No. Come on Garrus.” Shepard slides back into the skycar and closes the door making Garrus get in on the other side. She brings up the dossier again and scans it while Garrus gets into the skycar and it takes off to their destination. “Do you know anything about this turian that the dossier doesn’t mention?” Shepard glaces over at Garrus.

“I knew him. He was a friend of my uncle’s during the war. They served in the same platoon and I met him a couple of times. It’s hard for me to think about him doing something like this to be honest.” Garrus says then shrugs and adds quietly, “Not that that is pertinent information to the investigation.” Shepard keeps her gaze on Garrus for a few seconds, sees him sigh and his mandibles droop slightly.

“Well maybe you’ll be able to reason with him if he is the one behind this?” she turns back to her omni-tool again as she continues to look through the dossier. Garrus just grunts beside her and the skycar continues taking them to Shalta district and they settle into a comfortable silence.

“You know I’ve realized something, Shepard. I don’t really know much about you.” Garrus says suddenly after five minutes of silence making Shepard jump slightly and turn to look at him.

“Not much to tell honestly. I’m just a soldier like everyone else.” she says shrugging her shoulders.

“I highly doubt that. Not many humans can best a turian in hand to hand combat.” he points out making her chuckle and hold her hands up in surrender.

“Well technically it was a draw? So I didn’t actually beat you.” she says with a slight upturn at the corner of her mouth and Garrus chuckles quietly. “Looks like we’re almost there. Guess we should go see your bartender buddy first and see if he knows anything.” Garrus says sitting up a little as the skycar lands outside of Shalta district and they get out then head towards the bar.

Once they step into the bar Shepard makes her way to the back, with Garrus trailing behind her, where the bartender puts a bottle of beer on the counter in front of a turian then quickly pulls his hand away like he just fed a feral dog. He moves away from the turian slightly and wrings his hands before looking away from the turian to see Shepard.

He motions with his head to the end of the counter and Shepard makes her way over there then leans forward on the counter. “Is there something wrong?” Shepard asks, her voice soft while she keeps the mysterious turian in her peripheral sight. The bartender leans closer then says, “He’s part of the Blue Suns.” and his eyes dart back and forth between Shepard and the turian.

Garrus starts laughing loudly at that making Shepard turn to look at him. She’d never seen him give more than a chuckle at anything. It was nice to see him laugh with abandon and it brought a smile to her face before turning back to the bartender. “That’s why you’re afraid? A two-bit mercenary has you frightened?” Garrus asks finally able to calm down his laughter.

The bartender opens his mouth to speak when the door opens and in walks a krogan. All of the patrons including Garrus and Shepard turn to look at him as he scans the crowd. Once he spots the mercenary from the Blue Suns he moves forward. “Finally I found your sorry ass. It was very rude of you to make me come into this shit hole bar to collect you.” The krogan says angrily as he stares down at the turian.

“What are you talking about, krogan?” the mercenary says standing up from his bar stool and trying to stand up to the krogan but he still towers over him. The krogan growls and pushes his face closer to the turians. “Next time you try to cheat the Shadow Broker. Do a better job at covering your tracks.” the krogan pokes the turian in the keel bone to emphasize his point.

The turian just stares at him for a second then pushes past him and tries running towards the door making the Krogan laugh, turn around and pull out the shotgun attached to his lower back then fires a concussive round at the turian. The shot hits him directly in the back making him lurch forward, forces all the air out of his lungs then he falls to the floor. “I love it when they run…” he mumbles to himself clearly having a good time as he holsters his shotgun then walks over, grabs the dazed turian’s ankle and starts dragging him out of the bar.

Shepard watches him drag the turian out of the bar who is now struggling and a laugh bubbles up and out of her throat. “Well that was fun.” Garrus says from beside her while he continues to stare at the door as she wipes the corners of her eyes then a realisation hits her. She slaps a hand against Garrus’ chest making him turn to look at her and open his mouth to say something. “We need to find that Krogan.”

Shepard sprints out of the bar without any warning leaving Garrus calling after her as he runs after her. Once outside she turns her head every which way trying to spot the krogan that is nowhere in sight. “How could he move that fast?” she mumbles to herself when Garrus finally comes outside to stand beside her.

“Shepard, what do you mean we have to find the krogan?” Garrus watches Shepard look around trying to find the krogan. “You’d think trying to spot a two thousand pound krogan would be easy.” Shepard curses under her breath then Garrus grabs her arm and turns her to look at him. “Shepard.” He simply says making her sigh. “The krogan works for the Shadow Broker, Garrus. They will know something about this. They know everything if it’s worth knowing and this case is worth knowing.” she says then continues looking around.

“Could have just said that instead of being so cryptic.” Garrus says sounding exasperated. 

“When have I ever said anything plainly?” Shepard offers with a raised eyebrow still searching the area for the Krogan as they walk through Shalta district. Garrus holds up a finger and opens his mouth to protest but just shrugs and grunts in agreement, mumbling “True” under his breath. 

They turn down a side alley then come to a stop halfway down it. “Damn it! We lost him, how could we lose a krogan?” Shepard curses more and kicks an empty can further down the alley then puts her hands on her hips and letting her head hang down. “Who are you two and why are you following me?” the krogan threatens from behind them. Shepard can feel the barrel of a gun pressed to the back of her head and she glances over at Garrus who is in a similar situation.

“Look we just want to talk to you. We overheard in the bar that you work for the Shadow Broker and we need information.” Shepard offers, raising her hands up. The krogan considers them for a moment then grunts and lowers his weapons allowing Shepard and Garrus to turn around. “Name’s Urdnot Wrex. Follow me.” Wrex turns around and walks back down the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness I'm so sorry this update took so long to get out. I'm hoping my writing block has passed and future updates won't take as long.


	12. Chapter 12

They followed Wrex down alleyways and through abandoned, broken factories until they came to the very edge of the Shalta district. Shepard recognizes where they are and she turns her head to the left, barely able to make out Mordin’s office. Wrex stops in front of a building then looks down at Shepard and points at her, “Don’t do anything stupid.” making Garrus snort beside her. Wrex, still staring at Shepard, slaps the wall behind him.

A crackle comes from somewhere and Shepard hears a woman’s voice say, “What do you want, Wrex?” she sounds slightly agitated but more distracted than anything. “Let me go you giant idiot!” the turian slung over Wrex’s shoulder shouts as he struggles. “Stop complaining or I’ll feed you to my varren.” Wrex growls then replies to the intercom. “I’m here to turn in the turian.” then turns and looks at Shepard and Garrus and adds, “And also people are here for information.”

There is silence for a few beats then the woman over the intercom sighs and says, “Fine I’m opening the door.” the intercom cuts out and a door Shepard only now realises is a door slides open, Wrex walks inside with Shepard and Garrus following behind him. He leads them through hallways and stops at a door with a glow coming from it.

Wrex opens the door and walks into the brightly glowing room. Shepard follows and looks around to see hundreds of computer screens attached to the wall and a small blue asari sitting at a desk staring at another screen in front of her while she types away. “It took you long enough Wrex I was starting to wonder if you were actually going to get the mark this time.” the asari says.

“It wasn’t my fault this little spiky bastard had me chase him all around Horizon.” Wrex says throwing the turian onto the ground then adding, “And he made me carry his ass because he tried running away and tripped, twisting his fragile ankle in the process.” he growls while looking down at him. The asari chuckles then stands up from her desk and walks over to the turian, squatting down in front of him. “Where is it?” she asks the mercenary as he lifts himself up a little to look at her.

“I don’t have it with me. I left it back at my apartment.” he says making the asari scowl and purse her lips. Her eyes flick up towards Wrex and she asks, “Did you frisk him?” making Wrex scoff then say, “Do I look stupid? Of course I did. He had nothing on him that’s why I brought him back with me.” She sighs and stands up.

Garrus leans over to Shepard, “Shepard this isn’t a good idea.” he says it quiet enough so only she can hear him. She keeps her eyes trained forward not really listening to what Wrex and the Shadow Broker are saying, “I know it isn’t but we can’t just keep running around in a circle trying to look for clues that may not be there. We need a stronger lead, Garrus.” she replies and Garrus just sighs then nods his approval. “Just take him to a room while I find someone to go get it.” the asari says then turns to look at Shepard and Garrus who just watch Wrex mumble as he picks up the struggling turian again and carry him further into the building.

“Now,” she starts, turning around and walking back over to her desk and sitting down, “what can I do for you two?” her voice now pleasant. “We need information.” Shepard says taking a step forward. The Shadow Broker snorts, flicking her eyes towards Shepard for a moment before returning them to the screen. “That’s fairly obvious. If you needed a cup of sugar I’d say you came to the wrong place. The question that I need answered is what information do you require?”

“You must have heard about the recent murders around Horizon. What do you know about them?” Shepard crosses her arms across her chest. “I have heard about them and I have information that you would find helpful.” Shepard waits for the asari to continue her sentence but when she doesn’t Shepard sighs, moving closer and slapping a hand onto her desk making the asari stop what she is doing and deliberately turning her head to look at the hand now on her desk.

“We need that information.” Garrus says from over Shepard’s shoulder. “That’s very nice. But what I need is payment. Since you are such nice people cost is five million credits.” she lifts her gaze from Shepard’s hand to look into her eyes before returning to her screen, her fingers once again moving wildly across the keyboard. “You’re joking right? We don’t have that many credits.” Shepard growls as a smirk spreads across the asari’s face.

“Shame. You can leave now.” 

“How about a deal?” Shepard says leaning against the desk, making the asari turn her attention to her once again. “What’s the deal?” she pauses in the middle of typing and threads her fingers together while she looks at Shepard. “You need someone to go get whatever it is you need from that merc’s apartment and I-”

“We.” Garrus states from behind her making her turn around and regard him for a moment. “We?” she asks tilting her head slightly and he nods at her. “Yes. I’m coming with you, Shepard” warmth blossoms in her chest as she smiles and she turns back around to the Shadow Broker to continue, “ _We_ can get it for you. We get it for you, you consider us paid up and you give us the information. Deal?” Shepard holds her hand out towards the asari while she taps a finger against her chin, looking at the outstretched hand in front of her. A few minutes pass before the asari finally reaches out and shakes Shepard’s hand. “You have a deal, human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. A new chapter and! I've written ahead 3 chapters so prepare for regular updates. I'll try to stick to a schedule. I'm determined.


	13. Chapter 13

“That’s the building.” Garrus says leaning around the corner of a building a couple blocks from the merc’s apartment. Shepard leans around Garrus to look at the building and frowns. “He apparently forgot to mention that his apartment is also a Blue Suns hide out.” a growl slips out of her throat then she leans back and starts stretching. 

“What floor did he say his apartment was on?” Shepard asks rolling her shoulders then raising her arms over her head, holding her right wrist in her left hand and arching her back slightly while she stretches. “Top floor third door on the left. Let’s just hope there aren’t many mercs in there.” Garrus turns around to look down at her and Shepard smirks, “That wouldn’t be any fun.” she smacks his chest with the back of her hand and moves past him. “Come on, big guy. Let’s go.” 

They start making their way towards the apartment building where two mercs are standing outside talking to each other. Shepard rushes the one with his back facing her and wraps her arm around his neck, choking him while simultaneously kicking the guy in front of her in the stomach while he fumbles, trying to grab his weapon.

The merc in her arm goes limp after a few minutes and she drops him to the ground. The one she kicked managed to recover quicker than she thought he would after getting booted in the stomach and is trying to bring up his omni-tool. Before she can do anything a pistol is pressed against his temple and she sees Garrus looming over him. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” the merc slowly raises his hands above his head.

“Good boy. Now if you don’t want to join your buddy I’d suggest you leave. But don’t tell anyone.” Shepard puts a finger over her mouth in a shushing motion as the merc frowns at her. They make their way into the building and to the elevator. “I’m kind of surprised no other mercs are on the ground floor.” Garrus observes as he pushes a button to take them to the top floor of the building.

“I’m fairly certain they didn’t expect anyone to actually storm this place.” Shepard says pulling her pistol out and preparing for the inevitable battle. The elevator dings and the doors open to reveal the top floor. Shepard leans out to look down the hall and she sees nothing. She scrunches her forehead in confusion then steps out into the empty hallway. “What is going on? They only had those two idiots guarding the front door and that was it?” She says then motions for Garrus to follow her as she makes her way towards the third door on the left. 

“The merc didn’t give us a code for his door did he?” Shepard asks looking over at Garrus who shakes his head. She sighs, holstering her pistol and opens her omni-tool to start hacking the door when a noise behind her pulls her attention. The sound of boots scraping against the ground behind her and armour shifting. “You heard it too didn’t you.” Garrus whispers arming himself and bracing himself against the wall, Shepard closes her omni-tool, standing as she does so and grabs her pistol from her hip and training it at the door.

Shepard holds up her left hand, counts down from five then Garrus slaps the door, opening it and Shepard shoots the merc standing dumb-founded in front of the door in the head. Garrus moves in after she fires and kills the next merc with Shepard following behind him as they make their way through the apartment.

* * *

They go through the apartment neutralizing the rest of the mercenaries with little trouble. Garrus leans against the wall while Shepard hacks the mercs door. “You should call Chellick and tell him about the dead mercenaries.” a frown forming on her brow as she looks at the display on her omni-tool.

“That’s probably a good idea.” Garrus says bringing up his omni-tool. “Chellick, we killed about a dozen mercs in a building in Shalta District. I’m sending you the coords.”

“I’ll send a team over to clean up the bodies. My only question is why are you shooting up Shalta District?”

“We will tell you when we get back to the station, Chellick.” Garrus cuts the call as Shepard finally manages to unlock the door as it slides open. They walk in and start searching for the datapad in the mercs apartment. “The datapad we’re looking for has a little nick at the bottom of it.” Shepard reminds more herself than Garrus but he responds with a grunt all the same as they search.

“Ah-hah! Found it.” She says lifting the datapad above her head in triumph. “Alright now that we have this we can go back to the Shadow Broker.” Shepard puts the datapad in a pocket and they make their way out of the apartment and back towards the Shadow Broker’s lair.

* * *

Shepard stands in front of the building looking around for the door they entered before. “Do you see it anywhere?” Garrus raps a knuckle on the building gently looking for the opening. Shepard shakes her head, tapping a finger against her chin thoughtfully then kicks the side of the building.

“Don’t kick my house. What do you want?” the asari’s voice sounds out from the intercom like before. “I have returned with your datapad.” Shepard pulls the datapad out of her pocket and waves it around in the air. A few seconds pass and the door slides opens like before allowing Shepard and Garrus to enter the building.

Once inside, the door closes behind them and they walk down the hall towards the glowing room. She pushes the door open to see the asari where they left her. Once she sees Shepard holding the datapad at her side she stands and comes over to stand in front of her, hand held out.

“Information first then you get your datapad.” Shepard says making her glower then put her hands on her hips. “I know where his hideout is. This is the information I will give you in exchange for my datapad.” She says and Shepard hands the datapad over to her which she gladly takes and starts looking through the files contained on it while she walks back to her desk.

She sits down, types a few sentences and brings up a map on a large screen on the wall which she points to and says, “ His hideout is here.” The map is a zoomed in view of Shalta District with a small red circle on it. “You’re kidding me? His hideout is right out in the open? We’ve been walking past it for the last three days.” Garrus groans as he looks at the map and Shepard releases a small bark of laughter.

The murderers hideout was across the street from the bar they went to get information the first time they set foot in Shalta District. He had probably been watching them this entire time. Shepard folds her arms across her chest and exhales deeply. "Well at least we know where to go now.” Shepard states turning towards Garrus as he nods.

“Thank you for this information we will be leaving now.” Shepard turns and starts walking out when the Shadow Broker’s voice calls her name. “I know who you are, Commander Shepard.” her voice is dripping with smugness. Shepard turns slowly on her heels to look at the asari.

“After you two left I knew I remembered you from somewhere, when it hit me, you were on Elysium.” she smirks then adds, “And you were Nihlus Kryik’s partner… before he died that is.” Shepard glares at her, rage mixed with sadness swirling around in her gut as she clenches and unclenches her fists.

“Shepard what is she talking about?” Garrus asks coming to stand beside her. She hangs her head to avoid eye contact but the gentle noise of metal clinking against metal pulls her attention. She lifts her head to see the asari holding a turian military service medallion. “Catch.” she says throwing the medallion at Shepard who catches it. She turns it over to reveal the words. ‘Captain Kryik, Nihlus. Turian navy’ she rubs her thumb against his name before pulling her pistol out and pointing it at the asari. “Where did you get this from!” she shouts, moving closer.

The asari just sits there with her hands folded in her lap. “Tell me, now!” Shepard feels a hand on her shoulder but she violently shrugs it off while she keeps her gun trained between the asari’s eyes. The Shadow Broker leans over to look past her pistol and at Shepard. “I didn’t kill him, Commander. I bought that medallion from a Krogan four months ago.” she states matter of factly. Shepard keeps staring at her, fire in her eyes.

“You’re welcome to keep it, Shepard. I know how much he meant to you.” a devilish smile spreads across her face then she adds while waving the datapad, “Thanks.” Shepard keeps her pistol pointed at her a few moments more, her finger hovering over the trigger but she pulls it away and curses.

She turns away from the asari and practically runs out of the Shadow Broker’s lair, the air inside now suddenly too stifling, the walls too close. Once outside she takes a few deep breaths, hanging her head to look at Nihlus’ medallion in her hand. 

She doesn’t notice Garrus behind her or hear him calling her name until his hand lands on her shoulder making her jump, turning around to look up at him. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asks softly and she just shakes her head, moving away from him. “We should go back to the police station to tell Chellick what we found out.” Shepard turns around and starts walking from Shalta District with Garrus following behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst! sorrynotsorry


	14. Chapter 14

As the skycab travels through the city heading back towards the police station, Shepard watches the buildings as they pass by then sighs letting her head fall down to look at her closed hands. She opens them slowly, revealing the medallion nestled inside. She gently rubs the name etched into the metal as her mind drifts back to the last time she saw Nihlus.

* * *

A gunshot echoes off the walls of the mine shaft making Shepard stop in her tracks, bringing her hand up to her ear piece. “Nihlus, was that you?” she says then waits for a response. A minute passes before trying again. “Nihlus? Answer me.” a little more panic in her voice this time.

Shepard starts backtracking quickly trying to find Nihlus. They had split up, against Shepards protests, she had a bad feeling about this mine. The report they got said it was a drug den making red sand. At first it was but once they got farther into the tunnels it became more apparent that was not the case.

Now she is panicking, Nihlus won’t answer her near constant stream of talking, trying to get a reply as she makes her way through the twisting tunnels. “Shepard…” a voice from the left so faint she barely hears it over her own incessant talking. She turns the corner and sees him leaning against a crate, helmet discarded to the side while blood oozes out of his stomach at an alarming rate and blood runs down his chin.

“We need an evac, right now.” Shepard says holstering her pistol and kneeling down in front of him. She grabs her medi-gel and goes to apply some to Nihlus but he grabs her wrist, stopping her. “Nihlus let go I can save you.” her voice so full of concern, tinged with fear as she looks at her friends face.

He shakes his head and takes a few shallow, ragged breaths before speaking. “I’ve lost too much blood, Shepard there isn’t anything you can do. Medi-gel can’t fix this.” he weakly gestures towards his stomach. “Who did this?” she asks and he exhales, cringing as he does so. “I didn’t see his face, he was wearing a helmet but it was a turian.” The blood flow has slowed slightly but considering the amount of deep blue blood already on the floor around him she can tell why it’s slowing down. “I’m not going to just let you die here, Nihlus. Where is that fucking evac.” Shepard growls, standing up and opening her omni-tool as she starts pacing. “Jane…” Nihlus’ faint voice says making her stop in her tracks and slowly turn to look down at him.

Shepard kneels down in front of him again but this time he isn’t moving, his head hangs down and his shallow breathing has stopped. “Nihlus? Talk to me… please.” her voice tiny as she pleads.

* * *

“Shepard?” a voice pulls her mind out it’s memories. “Mm?” she grunts not lifting her head. “You okay?” Garrus asks and she nods, lifts her head to look at him. Turians were usually hard to read but Garrus’ expression was clearly one of concern as he looked at her. “Come on, Vakarian. Let’s go.” smiling at him.

Shepard pockets Nihlus’ medallion then exits the skycab and walks into the police station. “Good evening, Commander Shepard, Praetor Vakarian.” the officer behind the front desk says with a smile and Shepard responds with a smile of her own while Garrus nods and they move past the desk towards Chellick’s office.

As they move through the police station, officers of both species greet Shepard and Garrus enthusiastically. Some of them commenting on old missions while others comment on the mercs they just took out. They try to get to Chellick’s office quickly, keeping the conversations short as they make their way there. They enter his office while and Chellick is sat behind his desk staring at his monitor. “Fill me in on everything.”

* * *

“You’re telling me that the Shadow Broker is here, on Horizon?” Chellick leans back in his chair. “I feel like that is beside the point. We know where his hideout is.”

“Garrus is right but we need a plan. How long until you can organize things?” Chellick sighs then sits up and checks computer. “Probably two days? Maybe less. We would have to brief my officers.” Shepard nods as she stands and goes to the door. “That’s good. Well you know where I’ll be and if you need help let me know. Coming Garrus?” she stops by the door and looks at him while he sits in front of Chellick’s desk. “I need to talk to Chellick.” he gives her a flick of his mandibles as he looks at her. Fear lances through her but her face remains neutral as she nods. She didn’t want Garrus to ask about Nihlus but she couldn’t tell him not to do it. It would just raise more questions. “I’ll see you around, Garrus.” she leaves Chellick’s office.

As she walks out of the police station she gets a ping on her omni-tool.

_From: Ash_  
_To: Shepard_

_Kaidan and I are going out tonight. You’re coming with us skipper. You can’t refuse._

She reads the message and chuckles slightly as she walks towards the hotel. She hadn’t spent much time with them since coming to Horizon and now she was kind of regretting bringing them. She sighs and types a reply telling her to bring Kaidan to her room in an hour.

* * *

Someone knocks on the hotel door making Shepard sigh. “Give me a moment.” she finishes drying her hair while she looks at her omni-tool to see the time then walks over to the door and opens it. “You guys are five minutes- Oh, hello Chellick.” she says as he stands in the hallway. “Are you okay Shepard? Garrus told me what happened.”

“I’m fine, Chellick.” Shepard crosses her arms across her chest. “Do you want to talk?” parroting what Garrus had said earlier making her sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose. “No Chellick I do not want to talk about it.” The plates on Chellick’s forehead scrunch up as he frowns at her. “Shepard, you can’t keep everything you feel bottled up inside.” he is almost shouting at her as he takes a step towards her making her angry and she points a finger at him. “Don’t you think I know that? Do you think I’m oblivious?” she growls at him and he takes a step back then she adds softly, “I just… I don’t know… I miss him.” she lets her hand fall by her side. Chellick goes to open his mouth to speak but someone clears their throat.

They both turn to see Ashley and Kaidan standing in the hallway. Chellick takes another step away from Shepard’s door then coughs. “I’ll talk to you another time, Shepard.” He walks away quickly, moving past Kaidan and towards the elevator.

“What was that about, Shepard?” Ashley asks once Chellick is no longer in view. She just waves a dismissive hand at her while she mumbles, “Don’t worry about it.” She quickly puts her shoes on then leaves the hotel room, following Ash and Kaidan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst D: I'm sorry.


End file.
